


Maybe Mommy?

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [25]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 27 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Amy is maybe mommy material and Jack's cranky.





	Maybe Mommy?

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

" _Yes._ " 

"No!" Jack screeched, crossing his arms and frowning at Mark mutinously. 

"Yes. Now don't make me put you in time out before we start recording." Mark pointed at the diaper on the bed. "I want your little butt in that diaper before we start recording, mister, and no exceptions." 

Jack, who was half in headspace half out of it, let out a little growl. 

"Don't you growl at me, little boy. I'm gonna count to three, and if you're not on the bed by then I'm spanking your bottom." Mark used his best, most firm Daddy Voice, and he saw Jack swallow a little in fright. 

The Little shifted from foot to foot, debating. After Mark had reached '2', he decided a sore bottom for a long time of sitting down wasn't worth it, and crawled up on the bed. 

"Good boy." Mark nodded happily. He'd just finished up getting Jack into his diaper when there was a soft knock at the door. Amy stuck her head in.

"Hey, you guys about ready? Everything's all set up." 

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Someone tried to fight me on whether or not he needed protection, but he gave in eventually. We'll be there in a minute. I can't let him go out there without pants on." 

Jack clumsily sat himself up and crossed his arms. "Notta baby." he insisted, sliding down and waddling over to the dresser. He tugged out a pair of loose sweatpants and shimmied into them. 

"Didn't say you were," Mark replied, watching as Jack made to open the door. "Uh, Jack?" he asked. "You uh, you still got your pacifier hanging from your shirt, buddy. Maybe take that off at least before we go start filming." 

Jack flushed and stopped himself short, unclipping the crayon patterned clip and dinosaur pacifier, walking over to Mark and holding it out to him. 

"Gonna just put that right there," Mark made a little show of putting the paci on his dresser. "We can come back to that later. Now let's go on and have some fun. Maybe we can set up a casual livestream, cap the entry at about fifty people, and do some Jackbox games?" he mused as he followed Jack out the door and into the living room. 

Amy finished up checking all the sound settings and then turned around to smile at the boys as they entered the room. "Everybody ready?" she asked, patting at Chica's head. 

* * *

 

Once they'd decided to break out the gaming console, things flew by quickly, and Jack soon forgot himself in the wake of picking people's funniest answers to the questions and listening to Mark and Amy arguing about which one they liked best. When it was his turn Jack found himself squirming lightly as he attempted to pick his favorite answer. He made light of it with a joke and a laugh, but he crossed his legs and typed the answer out on his phone. Then he passed his phone off to Amy and told her to cover for him, beaming at the cameras and letting out a cheeky, "Ah, I'm dyin' fer a piss, c'mon, cover for us while I'm in the loo." 

Mark and Amy exchanged just the barest of looks as she took his phone from him, laughing softly at his answer as he disappeared from frame, down the hall to the bathroom. The casual stream continued in his absence, and he knew that Mark and Amy would cover for him. He managed to get the door shut and shuck down his pants, but the tapes of the diaper had him flummoxed, trying his hardest to undo them. Jack fumbled with them, a soft whine leaving his throat as he felt his bladder let go, hissing loudly in the empty bathroom. He leaned against the wall, knees weak as he finished up. 

He knew he'd have to change himself-- this was exactly why Mark had put him in a diaper to begin with, so he didn't have an accident and show up to the stream in wet pants. Jack fumbled at the tapes until he finally got them open, sliding the wet diaper from between his legs and tossing it into the trash. After wiping himself down as best he could with toilet paper, Jack kicked his pants off and looked under the counter. Ethan had left some pull-ups behind, so he just stepped into one of those and put his pants back on. He could never diaper himself, not without help. At least not properly. It always leaked. 

Once he'd washed his hands Jack returned and accepted his phone from Amy. 

"Thought you'd fallen in there, Jackaboy!" Mark teased, though Jack knew him well enough to pick out the concern behind his bright eyes. 

"You're winning now," Amy told him, as Chica adjusted her position on Amy's lap. "And it's me and Chica now against you and Mark separately." 

"Chica, huh?" Jack drawled. "Guess you win by default. She's the default favorite. Mark and I don't stand a chance." he tried his hardest to cling to being Big, but having wet himself he just couldn't help it. He managed to hold out until the last couple minutes, waving as Amy and Mark signed off and stopped recording. 

"Jack?" Mark looked at him softly, and Jack squirmed uncomfortably. 

"M'wet," he mumbled, feeling pitiful as he shifted again and a few tears came into his eyes as he realized the pull-up had begun to leak. "Daddy, m'wet," he started to sob, reaching out. Mark quickly stood up and picked him up, patting his back. 

"That's okay baby boy," He cooed. "I'll go on and get you changed, we can have a nice bath, and then you and me and Amy can all cuddle up in bed together and watch a movie, hmm?" 

Jack let out another desperate sob as Mark carted him into the bathroom. "Don't cry, Bug. Please, don't cry. I know it's not fun when you have accidents. But you're just a baby, and that's what happens to babies," he explained as he started the bath up and dumped in the bubbles. Amy entered a moment later and started to get Jack undressed. 

"Poor baby," she cooed, and Jack whined loudly. "Oh you poor baby," Amy kissed his face and got him undressed so Mark could lift him into the tub. "Don't you worry, sweetie, you'll be taken care of in no time." Mark dumped him into the tub and started washing him as soon as he could, while Amy made silly faces and sang to him to keep him distracted. Amy had just gotten started on the first verse of "Baby Mine" from Dumbo when Mark got him out and dried off. Jack had calmed down quite a bit, riveted by her clear tones and her soft face. It made Mark's job far easier as he got Jack diapered up and into his pj's before the baby had even noticed. 

"There we go, sweetie," Amy crooned, as Mark got him up and into the bedroom. 

"There's my good boy. My sweet baby boy," Mark said quietly, as he cuddled with Jack while Amy changed into her pj's too. They swapped him around and Amy cuddled him, kissing all over his face while Mark changed his own clothes. 

"Such a good boy deserves cuddle time and a movie, hmm?" Amy whispered to him while Mark climbed into the bed with them and started to run his fingers through Jack's hair softly. 

"Yeah. Let's put on a good movie,hmm?" Mark turned on the tv and started playing Wall-E softly. Jack snuffled against Amy's chest and she smiled down at him warmly.

"Such a good boy," Amy murmured, as Mark tucked a spare paci into Jack's mouth. She kissed his forehead. "Sweet baby boy."


End file.
